Fresh Starts
by Nightw2
Summary: Negaduck starts a new Fearsome Five after Taurus Bulba takes over the original. Rated PG-13 for intense action and situation implications. Now concluded. Please read and review because I've worked REALLY HARD on this story.
1. Return To the Negaverse

Note: This is a somewhat revised version of a DWD fanfic I wrote earlier on Roaming Tigress's Darkwing Forum. This story is set three years after the end of the "Darkwing Duck" series and three-and-a-half years after the end of "Life, the Negaverse and Everything". Since virtually all of the characters even mentioned in this story are copyrighted either by Disney or by other fan-fic writers (and I VERY profusely apologize to those other DWD fan-fic writers who created almost all of the fan-fic characters in my story), so I'm naturally writing this story with absolutely NO profit motive (please, any fellow DWD fan-fic writers, DO NOT SUE! I'M BEGGING YOU!!! I'M BROKE!!!! YOU CAN'T SQUEEZE BLOOD FROM A TURNIP!!! I'M ABSOLUTELY BEGGING YOU NOT TO SUE!!!!)  
***********************************************************************  
  
The story opened at the Fearsome Five's latest hideout, where Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator and Quackerjack were, as usual, fighting amongst themselves. Wanting very much to get down to business, Negaduck shouted "Okay, you idiots, BREAK IT UP!! I mean all you four do is BICKER!! If you jerks didn't have abilities that actually come in handy ever so often, I wouldn't even TOLERATE you losers. I hereby call this meeting of the Fearsome Five to, well, what PASSES FOR, order.", pounding a huge gavel on the meeting table as he finished.  
  
"Sorry, boss. What is the order of business for this meeting?" Bushroot asked with a hang-dog look in his eye.  
  
"The same order of business for EVERY Fearsome Five meeting, fertilizer face. The elimination of Darkwing Duck and his allies and the total plundering of Saint Canard." Negaduck answered in an even angrier voice than usual, absolutely chagrined that such a supposedly brilliant scientist would be stupid enough to ask such an obvious question.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Before the meeting could go any further, however, the meeting table got blasted from above. The Fearsome Five looked up to see a cybernetic man-bull flying into the hideout pointing a powerful laser cannon at them. "Perhaps the reason you have yet to eliminate Darkwing Duck is because, up to this point, you've lacked TRUE leadership. I, Taurus Bulba, Saint Canard's greatest criminal mastermind can PROVIDE said leadership. While my OWN efforts to eliminate Darkwing Duck have, admittedly, been less than successful, it is merely because I have lacked the necessary help. However, I believe WE can help EACH OTHER. With YOUR abilities combined with MY criminal genius, we should be able to finally defeat Darkwing, even if he DOES actually swallow enough of his pride to get help." Bulba said as he came in for a landing.  
  
"Look, Bulba, nobody interrupts a Fearsome Five meeting on MY watch and NOBODY bosses these knobs around but ME." Negaduck shouted as Bulba converted his left arm from a laser cannon to a powerful electromagnet that very quickly removed ALL of Negaduck's concealed weaponry. Though now weaponless, Negaduck still tried attacking the cybernetic man-bull with a flying kick, only for Bulba to expertly block Negaduck's kick with his RIGHT arm and fling Darkwing's villainous look-alike clear out of the building.  
  
"I believe THAT makes me the new leader of the Fearsome Five and, as new leader, I propose we increase the team membership to create a team powerful enough to defeat even the Justice Ducks. To that end, I've already recruited the three newest members of the soon-to-be Insidious Eight, Splatter Phoniex, Camille the Chameleon and; thanks to a promise that this team would help her acquire Scrooge McDuck's Number One Dime; Magica DeSpell."  
  
"MAGICA DESPELL?" Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack and Liquidator all shouted out questioningly in unison.  
  
"Yes, because we'll need somebody on this team capable of matching Morgana McCawber's power, just in case." Bulba said matter-of-factly as Splatter Phoniex used her special paint brush to create a giant squid/fire-breathing winged dragon/military tank-hybrid that started attacking Megavolt, Magica started zapping Liquidator with energy bolts capable of hurting even somebody made entirely of living water and Camille morphed into a nine-foot spider and went after Quackerjack and Bushroot.  
  
"Okay, boss. No arguements from US. We'll be happy to have you as our new leader. LONG LIVE THE INSIDIOUS EIGHT!" Megavolt, Liquidator, Qauckerjack and Bushroot all nervously replied in unison.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Negaduck woke up about ten blocks and five minutes from where and when Bulba flung him out of the Fearsome Five's hideout. After shaking off the residual headache and dusting himself off, Negaduck thought to himself "That does it. Bulba's going down BIG TIME for that. The trouble is, that blasted bionic bull is too powerful for me to try taking on alone. I've beaten his Negaverse counterpart almost four years ago, but THAT Bulba WASN'T a cyborg; just the Negaverse Saint Canard's top cop. Against that massive mass of musclebound metal, I'm going to need help. I CAN'T go to the Justice Ducks; sure they'd help me take Bulba down, but they would insist on arresting me immediately afterwards. What I need is a team with the ABILITIES of Darkwing's Justice Ducks teammates, but NOT the do-gooder mentalities. What I NEED are the Negaverse counterparts of Darkwing's Justice Ducks teammates. For THAT, however, I'm going to have return to the Negaverse. Seeing how Darkwing destroyed the portal to the Negaverse three-and-a-half years, that means I'm going to have find another way of returning the Negaverse. I can't go to Morgana, even disguised as Darkwing; She might scan my mind and spot the deception immediately. That rules out returning to the Negaverse via magical means, which means counting on advanced TECHNOLOGY to get me there. In that respect, that narrows me down to asking either F.O.W.L. or SHUSH for help. F.O.W.L. High Command aren't exactly my biggest fans and they'd be too scared of Bulba anyway. If I go to SHUSH for help, that will mean disguising myself as Darkwing and tricking them into helping me. Actually THAT sounds like the more fun option anyway. Since nobody in SHUSH has mind scan abilities and I certainly know Darkwing well enough to act like him just long enough to get SHUSH to cook up a way for me to return to the Negaverse, I'll go for it after I've spent some time making the proper preparations."  
***********************************************************************  
  
The following week, at SHUSH Central, Negaduck, dressed up to look like Darkwing, approached the first SHUSH security point and calmly placed his hands and face on the scanners, which indentified him as Darkwing, since Negaduck and Darkwing Duck are physically identical right down to their fingerprints and retina (a fact that Negaduck was only TOO aware of). Through a week of VERY careful preparation, Negaduck was also able to memorize all of the security checkpoint passwords and quickly made his way to the office of J. Gander Hooter. Tossing in a blue smoke bomb and using his best Darkwing voice, Negaduck said "I AM THE TERROR THAT FLAPS IN THE NIGHT! I AM THE RIP IN THE PANTS OF CRIME! I AM ...... DARKWIIIIIING DUCK!", posing dramatically just as the smoke cleared.  
  
The disguised Negaduck then said, in a voice containing convincingly feigned regret, "I am VERY sorry for bothering you, J. Gander, but I need SHUSH's help on a case. You see, I was pursuing a master criminal who escaped into a dimensional gateway that sealed up a split-second before I even had a chance to follow. The gateway generator, incidentally, self-destructed as soon as the fiend entered the gateway. Unfortunately, Morgana kind of had an unavoidable family emergency that prevented me from going to HER for help, but I must find a way of pursuing this felon before he can use the stolen technolgy he brought with him through the gateway to conquer that universe and possibly use THAT universe's technology to return her and ALSO conquer THIS universe. Thus, it falls to your fine organization's top scientists to find a way for me to pursue this cosmos-corrupting creep before it's too late for not ONE, but TWO universes." though it took all of Negaduck's willpower to keep from visibly choking on his own words.  
  
"Indeed, that DOES sound like a dire emergency, Darkwing, but fear not. Doctor Bellum and her team will get right on it. We'll notify you as soon as we think we've accomplished our task" J. Gander said solemnly as he walked off and the disguised Negaduck silently laughed to himself.  
  
"Negaverse, here I come." Negaduck thought with a grin that he flashed as soon as J. Gander was out of the room.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yet another week later, Negaduck, resuming his Darkwing disguise, entered SHUSH Central's main labs after carefully intercepting SHUSH's Flashquack message to the real Darkwing (who they THOUGHT was the one who J. Gander was talking to) to make sure Darkwing didn't find out about the deception until it was too late. Fortunately for the disguised Negaduck, Darkwing and the other Justice Ducks were over in Duckburg trying to stop the Insidious Eight from stealing Scrooge McDuck's "ol' Number One". "Well, Darkwing, it took us a week, but we've finally got the interdimensional portal completed and functioning." Doctor Sarah Bellum said with a confident smile.  
  
With that statement, Negaduck walked over to the gateway generator and, being very careful as to keep his back to the SHUSH scientists, adjusted the gateway generator's frequency to match that of the Negaverse and then planted a small bomb on said generator set for five seconds so that he would have enough time to enter the portal, but the SHUSH scientists wouldn't have enough time to spot the bomb before it blew up their precious new interdimensional gateway generator. After that, the disguised villain leapt through the produced gateway, making it through JUST as the generator exploded. "Aw, nuts. I thought for sure we had the device perfected that time. Aww well, knowing Darkwing, his infamous luck will hold out and he will find somebody in the dimension he travelled to that can help him." Doctor Bellum said to herself.  
  
After making it through the gateway, Negaduck dusted himself off and saw, to his delight, that he did it. After three-and-a-half years of being stranded in Darkwing's universe, he had FINALLY returned to HIS Saint Canard. Unfortunately, there was the little matter of the Friendly Four. It was possible that, during his long absence from his home universe, those do-gooders cleaned up the city enough that. instead of being supreme ruler of the Negaverse Saint Canard, Negaduck might be a wanted fugitive from justice. To avoid getting arrested until he could more thoroughly examine for himself how much his Saint Canard had changed in the three-and-a-half years he was gone, Negaduck decided observe the changes under the guise of the identity he had abandoned when he was eighteen; his birth name: Drake Mallard.  
  
Spotting a black sweater and blood-red vest on the discount pile in front of a second-hand store, Negaduck discreetly stole the sweater and vest and then ducked into a nearby vacant alley where he could slip out of the copy of his do-gooder double's costume that he used to dupe SHUSH into helping him return to the Negaverse and emerge wearing the sweater and vest.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Through careful observations and subtle inquiries, the Negaverse Drake was able to determine that, except for showing modest signs of repair (i.e. the buildings not looking quite as run-down as they used to, the water and electricity following a little bit more freely than they used to and a few of the trees looking fairly healthy), the city was pretty much they way he left it, which meant somebody else had taken over in Negaduck's absence and was actually doing a halfway decent job of keeping the city under submission.   
  
In his efforts to find out who was running the show, the civilian-attired Negaduck came to the docks, where he witnessed a bar fight in progress. The difference between this and most other bar fights was that it was five tall and fairly muscular sailors against a large green dinosaur in a bright red suit reminiscent of the suits worn most of those 1930s B-movie gangsters. The dinosaur swatted all five of his opponents with his tail hard enough to send them flying into the back wall hard enough to go halfway through said wall. After that the dinosaur peeled all five of them out of the wall; three with one hand and two with the other; and proceeded to slam their heads together and finish throwing them through the wall. "That should teach you bums that, when you don't pay ol' Stegmutt his protection money, you end up paying in other ways. Capeesh?".  
  
Observing the scene, Negaduck said "There's the first of my intended recruits. Indeed, somebody with his strength will be VERY useful under my guidance." with his usually evil grin.  
  
At about that time, however, the evil duck saw Nega-Stegmutt get nailed by a large splash of water which stepped from the dinosaur and formed into a living being, which then blasted Nega-Stegmutt with a high-pressure water blast formed out of his right hand. After the Negaverse Liquidator started to focus on reviving the sailors Nega-Stegmutt was roughing, the Negaverse Megavolt then leapt in and started blasted the severely drenched dinosaur, the water serving to strengthen the impact of the super-charged rat's zaps. As the Negaverse Megavolt zapped his massive foe, he said "Sorry to do this, Stegmutt, but the Nice Nine have to ensure that you learn your lesson this time. We may have, unfortunately, gotten here a few seconds too late to stop you from roughing up those sailors, but we CAN, at least, teach you not to terrorize the innocent.".  
  
As Negaduck slipped out of his civilian attire and back into his familiar costume, he cackled "Well, time for me to step in and trash some do-gooders.". With that, the arch-villain tossed in a bomb that unleashed a thick cloud of red smoke that blinded Nega-Megavolt long enough for him to leap in, nail the super-charged rat with a well-placed kick that sent him flying right into Nega-Liquidator. Using a well-aimed liquid nitrogen bomb, Negaduck then froze both Nega-Megavolt and Nega-Liquidator solid while they were shorting each other out. After that, the evil duck said to the just recovering sailors "Just a little something to show the Negaverse that Negaduck is back.".  
***********************************************************************  
  
After Nega-Stegmutt came to, Negaduck offered "You know, Steggers, you've got a lot of potential, but you're wasting it shaking down the docks. Strength like yours could be very useful to me in a venture that could give you, shall we say, a lot more to play with; perhaps even to the tune of a good chunk of two entire worlds. Of course, part of it WILL involve going into the city.".  
  
Nega-Stegmutt nervously said "No way, FORMER Lord Negaduck. I'm NOT stupid enough to go messing with the witch's turf. We kind have an arrangement; if I leave HER alone, she leaves ME alone and, personally, I'd RATHER not risk getting turned into pudding, OR WORSE. I mean, her powers and temper would scare ANYONE with half a brain.".  
  
Negaduck thought to himself "Witch? Could it be?" before answering him own question "Of course it is. This fits into my intentions PERFECTLY; I was going to recruit her anyway.".  
  
The evil duck grinned slyly at Nega-Stegmutt and said "Steggers. WE are going to go into the city and make "'the witch'" an offer she can't refuse." not being able to resist finishing like a certain fictional gangster who shall remain nameless.  
  
Nega-Stegmutt repeated "No way. Like I already said, there is NO WAY I'm going to be dumb enough to go messing with the witch's territory.".  
  
"Listen, you over-pumped poultroon, I'm going to negotiate with the witch, but I need to be able to focus ON THE NEGOTIATIONS. For THAT, however, I'm going to need somebody around to keep at least a few of those do-gooders busy, especially since there are nine of them if what Megavolt said was true. Just out of curiousity, though, how DID the Friendly Four expand into the Nice Nice?" Negaduck asked.  
  
"Well, five new members joined the group soon after the last time you were in this universe. First, Splatter Phoniex and Camille the Chameleon joined about a month after your last appearance in this universe, which expanded the group into the Sweet Six. About a month after that, Taurus Bulba joined the group, which expanded it to the Sensational Seven. Finally, Moloculo McCawber and Magica DeSpell joined the group a little over three years ago, which expanded it into the Nice Nine. The nine of them together have done a pretty good job stalemating the witch, which is why the city still looks in somewhat better repair than it did the last time you were here." Nega-Stegmutt answered.  
  
"I think we found our way of making sure she cooperates. If she can stalemate them on her own. Then I'd say she could actually BEAT them with our combined help." Negaduck said matter=of-factly.  
***********************************************************************  
  
A little while later, at the hidden headquarters of the Nice Nine, the Negaversions of Gosalyn and Tank gently carried the frozen forms of Nega-Megavolt and Nega-Liquidator into the middle of the room. In a concerned voice, a half-mechanical man-bull dressed in a light blue police lieutenant's uniform asked "Who did this to them?".  
  
"According to five just recovering victims of one of Stegmutt's attacks, the culprit was Negaduck, Mister Bulba sir." Nega-Tank answered in an understandably grim voice.  
  
Nega-Bulba's mind's eye flashed back almost four years, to his efforts to stop Negaduck from stealing a super-weapon that would allow him to terrorize and plunder Saint Canard more than he already was as well as bring the villain to justice once and for all. Nega-Bulba was able to track the villainous duck to Saint Canard Towers, where the resulting battle between Nega-Bulba and Negaduck caused an explosion that blew the top five stories of the tower and severely injured BOTH combatants. Bulba however, got the far worse of it and had to be transformed into a powerful cyborg by a team of brilliant but anonymous scientists in order to stay alive. "Negaduck is back in Saint Canard?" Nega-Bulba asked grimly before adding solemnly "Well, that fiend's crimes against the innocent citzenry of this city will NOT go unpunished. He WILL be brought to justice. First, however, we need to free Megavolt and Liquidator from the trap Negaduck left them in.".  
  
"Do you think they are going to be all right?" Nega-Gosalyn asked in an understandably worried tone.  
  
"I honestly hope so, Gosalyn." Nega-Bulba said truthfully while looking at the sickeningly cute and sweet twelve-year-old.  
***********************************************************************  
  
In the middle of the city, Negaduck and Nega-Stegmutt came across the Negaverse Bushroot, who was telepathically persuading a tree to gently lower a small frightened cat stuck in his branches. After the cat was safely returned to the relieved little girl and both the girl and the cat were gently gestured away, Nega-Bushroot saw Negaduck and Nega-Stegmutt coming his way. Launching a pollen cloud attack, Nega-Bushroot caused the two evil-doers enough of a sneezing fit to distract them while he caused two sets of extra-thick giant vines to sprout out from the ground and ensnare his enemies. However, Nega-Stegmutt's strength proved to be more than a match for the vines, which he easily snapped apart and threw at Nega-Bushroot.  
  
After Nega-Stegmutt freed Negaduck, however, the duo came under attack from four robo-dragons who were attacking the two villains with both flame breath and wrist-rockets. While the evil pair was dodging these attacks, Negaduck spotted the Negaverse Splatter Phoniex on the roof of the ten-story building almost directly above them. While Negaduck dashed up the roof to confront their paint-wielding foe, Nega-Stegmutt grabbed one of the robo-dragons by the tail and swung it right into one of the other three, afterwhich he let go and both robo-dragons fell unconscious.  
  
As Negaduck got to the roof and nailed Nega-Splatter with a flying kick, Nega-Stegmutt slammed the remaining two robo-dragons' heads together and slammed them down on top of the first two. "I KNEW that dinosaur's strength would come in handy." Negaduck thought to himself as he nostril-flipped Nega-Splatter off the ten-story roof right into the just-getting-up Nega-Bushroot.  
  
"Now that THAT'S taken care off," Negaduck started as he swung down off the roof nailing both Nega-Splatter and Nega-Bushroot squarely in the jaw with his webbed feet as he reached the ground, "WE'VE got a sorceress to see." finishing with, again, his trademark evil smile.  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. The Recruiting Continues

After Negaduck tossed a turpentine bomb that dissolved the four defeated robo-dragons, he and Nega-Stegmutt continued on their way. "I must admit that was a pretty fun workout, but I'm still a little nervous about being on the witch's turf. Granted, you said we were going over to her place to arrange a merger AND I'm willing to go along with it, but I'm still feeling a little uneasy." Nega-Stegmutt admitted.  
  
"Good. Maybe that fear will keep you loyal, you big dinosaur." Negaduck thought to himself.  
***********************************************************************  
  
As the Negaversions of Magica DeSpell and Moloculo McCawber very carefully thawed out Nega-Megavolt and Nega-Liquidator, Nega-Bulba watched the badly battered Nega-Bushroot drag himself and the still-unconscious Nega-Splatter back to Nice Nine headquarters. Before Nega-Bulba could open his mouth, Nega-Bushroot simply said "Don't ask, sir. We got on the worse end of a run-in with Negaduck and Stegmutt, who SAID something about going to see "'the witch'" about a merger.", a statement that caused everybody else in the room who wasn't incapicated (though ESPECIALLY Nega-Bulba and Nega-Moloculo to visibly gasp.  
  
"If Negaduck has recruited Stegmutt and is going to try to recruit your daughter, Moloculo, he MIGHT be planning something HUGE. Morgana is dangerous ENOUGH without either Negaduck OR Stegmutt, much less BOTH of them, backing her up. We have to find out what Negaduck is planning and find a way to stop him before any innocent people are seriously hurt." Nega-Bulba replied matter-of-factly.  
  
Nodding in full agreement, Nega-Moloculo added "Indeed, Bulba. When you look at her NOW, it's hard to believe that my daughter was actually a very good woman BEFORE she met Negaduck. I suppose Magica and I COULD use a behavior-modification spell on her, but that would be trying to change her against her will, which would really make us no better than the odious scoundrel who converted her to evil.".  
  
Nega-Bulba looked at his teammate with great sympathy and stated "Yes, but if it weren't for the help you and Magica have ALREADY provided us over the last three years, we'd probably all be dead long ago. When Negaduck converted your daughter, he created arguably the most dangerous individual Saint Canard has ever encountered. I just hope this team has what it takes to thwart the combined efforts of Negaduck, Stegmutt and Morgana.".  
  
"Well, Magica and I have no problem with helping you and the rest of our team. After all, you and the others have been a pretty big help to US too. After all, it was because of this team's efforts that all three of my grandchildren are here rather than with their misguided mother, who would have corrupted them and taught them to use their inherited magic to torment innocent normals." Nega-Moloculo replied in response as he and Nega-Magica finish thawing out Nega-Megavolt and Nega-Liquidator.  
  
"Speaking of your triplet grandchildren, Moloculo, we'd better make sure they're not trying to sneak out. You know how energetic three-year-olds are." Nega-Bulba said as he and Nega-Moloculo checked in the next room, where they see Nega-Gosalyn and Nega-Tank lovingly playing with three three-year-olds; one of whom is levitating a few small blocks with her mind while one of the other two is playfully shooting energy bolts from his fingertips at a few plastic bottles. As for the third, she's just sweetly giving Nega-Tank a big hug.  
  
"Well, I'd say they're being watched pretty well, old friend, which means we can focus on going after Negaduck." Nega-Moloculo replied, starting out with a smile but finishing with a look of grim resolve.  
  
"Well, Megavolt, Liquidator, Bushroot and Splatter are going to need some recovery time so they'll have to sit this battle out. That means we, Camille, Magica and Quackerjack will have to see if what we can do." Nega-Bulba said matter-of-factly as he, Nega-Moloculo, Nega-Quackerjack, Nega-Camille and Nega-Magica headed out to square off with their quarry.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Before long, Negaduck and Nega-Stegmutt reached McCawber Manor. The expression on Nega-Stegmutt's face confirmed Negaduck's suspicions. "I taught that witch better than I thought. Not only can she hold her own against NINE do-gooders; two of them being skilled in the use of sorcery themselves; but she has one of the strongest people in the world scared stiff of her. I knew she had potential when I converted her. Heck, she was the one who created the original gateway between the Negaverse and my do-gooder double's universe, which I used about a dozen times even BEFORE founding the Fearsome Five (which was why he was so quickly recognized by Darkwing in "Just Us Justice Ducks"). Still, Morg MORE THAN lived up to my expectations." Negaduck thought to himself as his silently gestured Nega-Stegmutt to guard the gate while he entered.  
  
After Negaduck opened the gate, however, a massive volley of blue lightning bolts came descending upon Negaduck, a volley that the villain JUST BARELY dodged. Without warning, Negaduck ended up scooped into a localized whirlwind that held him still for the next volley of lightning bolts. "That was for leaving this universe, and ME, for three-and-a-half years." the voice from the top window bellowed just as Negduck was shot up by the whirlwind and crashed right through said window.  
  
"THAT was for getting me pregnant and abandoning me when I was three months into said pregnacy." the voice continued as Negaduck slowly got up as he saw the source of the voice; a tall, starkly beautiful female duck with long raven hair with white streaks almost touching the floor and wearing a black dress that left VERY LITTLE to the imagination.  
  
"And THIS....", the female duck said as she kissed Negaduck fully on the beak, "is for EVENTUALLY coming back.".  
  
Still shaking off impact from the lightning, Negaduck thought to himself "Well, at least she's obviously gotten most of her wrath toward me out of her system." before saying "Well, actually, Morgana, I'm here on a combination of business AND pleasure. First off, I'll have to admit that you've done a pretty good job keeping the city in line in my absence and, considering what you have to deal with if even HALF of what Stegmutt says is true, it's no easy task. Now, with all pleasantries out of the way, I'll get right to business. I'm in the middle of creating a NEW Fearsome Five and I would like to know if you would be willing to be my co-leader. I figure that, between the two of us, we shouldn't have a problem keeping the other three members in line. In exchange for your cooperation, I would give you equal reign over OUR domain, which, if my plans are successful, will include not only THIS entire Earth, but the Earth of my do-gooder double, Darkwing Duck, whose universe I've been stranded in for the past three-and-a-half years. Also, as co-leader of my new Fearsome Five, you would have enough back-up to defeat the Nice Nine once and for all.".  
  
"Let me think about it, Negaduck. The answer is YES, I WILL agree to your business proposition." Nega-Morgana said with a smile before asking "Just out of curiousity, how far ARE you in recruiting your new Fearsome Five?".  
  
"Well, thus far, I've only recruited Stegmutt and, now, YOU," Negaduck admitted before adding "but I also intend to recruit Destructo-Duck and a sociopathic super-fish that I know about.".  
***********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, outside the mansion gates, Nega-Stegmutt saw Nega-Quackerjack bouncing onto to the scene shouting "HEEHEEHEE! PLAYTIME'S OVER, VILLAIN!" as he tossed six nutty-putty grenades at the gangster-garbed evil dinosaur. However, Nega-Stegmutt ripped out nearby fire hydrant and redirected the water gusher toward the grenades, which caused the grenades to go flying right back at the heroic toymaker and trapped him in his own nutty-putty (Nega-Stegmutt was a somewhat quicker thinker than his Normalverse counterpart).  
  
However, Nega-Camille used her shape-shifting powers to transform herself into an exact duplicate of the evil dinosaur, a form that allowed her to match her foe strength for strength. As the evenly-matched foes squared off, Nega-Bulba, Nega-Moloculo and Nega-Magica all converged on McCawber Manor.  
  
While Nega-Magica and Nega-Morgana faced off in a witch's duel, Nega-Bulba and Nega-Moloculo focused on Negaduck. While Nega-Bulba converted his left arm into a stun laser, Nega-Moloculo conjured up a couple of fireballs to throw at Negaduck. Negaduck, however, expertly dodged the attacks of both foes as he tossed four electrified disks at Nega-Bulba and a smoke bomb at Nega-Moloculo. The electrified disks, though not potent enough to subdue Nega-Bulba, did slow the massive cyborg down enough for Negaduck to get off a double-bazooka blast that sent Nrga-Bulba flying right out the window, which freed the evil duck up just long enough to nail Nega-Moloculo, who was blinded by a thick cloud of red smoke, with a flying kick that left the warlock spawled out on the floor and out cold long enough for Negaduck to tie his hands behind his back, which left Nega-Moloculo unable to use his magic.  
  
Nega-Bulba, however, quickly shook off the impact of the twin bazooka shells, activated his heel-jets and converted his left arm into a super-strong coil launcher that securely ensnared Negaduck.  
  
However, though, Nega-Magica and Nega-Morgana were pretty evenly matched magic-wise, Nega-Morgana had one skill that Nega-Magica didn't. While keeping Nega-Magica occupied with a volley of mystic bolts, which she expertly blocked, Nega-Morgana slowly approached her foe and nailed her with a beautiful kick to the ribs followed by a superb nostril flip. While Nega-Magica was dazed, Nega-Morgana blasted her right into Nega-Bulba and Nega-Moloculo with a mystic bolt potent enough to daze Nega-Bulba long enough for the evil sorceress to get off another zap, one potent enough to send Nega-Bulba, Nega-Moloculo and Nega-Magica flying a good ten miles from the mansion grounds.  
  
Meanwhile, Nega-Stegmutt managed to trip up Nega-Camille with his tail and then nail her with an elbow smash that caused her enough pain to cause her to revert to her true form, after which, the evil dinosaur flung her into the nutty-putty with Nega-Quackerjack. Finally, Nega-Stegmutt swatted Nega-Camille and Nega-Quackerjack with his tail and sent them flying a good ten miles.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Following the battle, Nega-Morgana dusted off her hands and said to the still ensnared Negaduck "That's ANOTHER way you taught me well. Those Quack-Fu lessons you gave me really paid off. Sure you might have always played a bit rough when you were giving me those Quack-Fu lessons, but I LIKE it rough and those lessons actually led to several of our more interesting "'sessions'". Speaking of which, I don't exactly see any hurry in untying you."  
  
"You wouldn't." Negaduck said in mock panic.  
  
"Just watch me." said Nega-Morgana with an evil grin.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well, about four hours later (to give the Nice Nine a chance to shake off the whupping they took and regroup at their headquarters [and also to give Negaduck and Nega-Morgana some... private time without turning this fic into an NC-17]), Negaduck (who WAS untied by THIS point), Nega-Morgana and Nega-Stegmutt all stood around a large table where a map was laid out for the three villains to see. "Okay, our next stop will be Duckburg, where we will enlist Destructo-Duck's aid in our planned conquest of both THIS Earth AND the alternate one I was stranded in for three-and-a-hlaf years. I don't think we will have too much trouble FINDING Destructo-Duck; since Duckburg's HIS turf, HE'LL be likely to find US; but he might be a bit reluctant to join our side at first. However, I don't think that'll be anything the three of us can't handle." Negaduck said with particularly evil glee.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Unbeknownst to the villains, however, Nega-Bulba had planted a cleverly concealed microscopic but high-powered audio/visual reception device during the battle that would allow him and his team to see and hear everything that went on in that room just in case the combined efforts of Negaduck, Nega-Morgana and Nega-Stegmutt DID prove to be too much for him and his allies to handle. "So Negaduck IS planning something big. SO big, in fact, that, in addition to Morgana and Stegmutt, he is going to try to recruit Destructo-Duck. Good thing I had the presence of mind to plant that device during the battle." Nega-Bulba replied.  
  
Nodding in agreement, Nega-Moloculo said "Yes, but I DO wish we didn't have to see and hear my daughter engaging in such deplorable acts with that yellow-jacketed sociopath in the meantime.".  
  
"I, TOO, found watching and listening to those acts to be more than a little distasteful, old friend, but we all had to take turns watching and listening for when Negaduck started talking about his plans. Good thing we've made sure Gosalyn, Tank and the triplets were all otherwise occupied just in case of such acts so that THEY could be spared that filth" Nega-Bulba admitted before adding "and, speaking of places that are NO place for innocents, we have to travel to Duckburg and gang up on Destructo-Duck so that Negaduck and the others can't recruit him. After that, all nine of us lie in wait for Negaduck and his cronies.".  
  
"Well, I'm fully recharged and ready for the next round." Nega-Megavolt said eagerly.  
  
"We, too, are fully recovered and ready for action." Nega-Liquidator, Nega-Bushroot and Nega-Splatter all said in unison, the latter two fresh from the rays of an accelerated healing machine cooked up by Nega-Quackerjack's mechanical-engineering skills and enhanced by the combined magic of Nega-Moloculo and Nega-Magica.  
  
"I'm glad to hear it, because it's going to take all of us to beat these villains and, even then, we're going to have to be at our very best. Fortunately, Magica and Moloculo's combined magic can create a stealth spell that will allow us to remain undetectable, even to Morgana's mystic senses, until the instant we attack, so after we defeat Destructo-Duck, we should be able to take those villains with the element of surprise and careful triple-team action. Splatter, Magica and Moloculo will deal with Morgana. Liquidator, Megavolt and Camille will take care of Stegmutt and Bushroot, Quackerjack and I will handle Negaduck." Nega-Bulba said in a voice that, though not cocky, WAS what can be referred to as cautiously optimistic.  
  
"Allow me to provide the transportation." Nega-Splatter volunteered as she painted a brontosaurus/rocket-ship hybrid that every Nice Nine member, except for Nega-Bulba, immediately entered.  
  
"Remember, Tank, we are counting on you and Gosalyn to make sure nothing happens to Moloculo's grandchildren. I know for a fact that you two are responsible enough to handle that." Nega-Bulba replied matter-of-factly as he, too, boarded the bronto-rocket.  
  
"I understand, Mister Bulba. I assure you Gosalyn and I will do our very best." Nega-Tank said, stepping cautiously back just as the semi-living craft took off.  
***********************************************************************  
  
In less than a half-hour, the Nice Nine arrived in the Negaverse Duckburg and the city looked so ravaged that it would be a compliment to call the place a war zone. As the nine heroes all stepped out of the rocket, they were greeted by a pair of rockets, which were immediately blocked by one of Nega-Magica's force-fields. The Nice Nine turned to where the rockets came from and there stood a duck clad in all-black armor (except for two blood-red "D"s infringed in the middle of the chest area) which had a single tank tread wheel bottom and nasty-looking spikes on the shoulders and glove knuckles.  
  
"So, Magica, it's been a few years since I've last heard from you. I thought that you've given up on trying to reclaim your late boyfriend's "'ol' Number One'", which I stole when I murdered him. I should have known I couldn't be that UNlucky." the armored duck cackled evilly as he fired another set of rockets from his armor's chest area.  
  
Destroying both rockets in mid-flight with a mystic blast from her right hand while firing a freeze-bolt from her left hand at her foe, Nega-Magica replied "I'm not here for the dime, Destructo-Duck. I merely want to bring you to justice, you tin-plated tyrant." while Destructo-Duck used the wrist torch from his right arm to melt himself free of the ice.  
  
However, just as the armored evil-doer freed himself from the ice, he got nailed by a combined triple-lightning attack from Nega-Megavolt, Nega-Moloculo and Nega-Magica which shorted out enough of his armor to reduce his power by 95%. Thanks to some flowing water provided by Nega-Liquidator, Nega-Bushroot is able to get two nearby trees healthy enough to hold the weakened Destucto-Duck long enough for Nega-Bulba to remove the remaining five percent of the villain's power with clever use of a powerful electromagnet. "One down, three to go." Nega-Bulba replied in a hopeful, but not cocky, tone as Nega-Magica and Nega-Moloculo casted their stealth spell, which caused the Nice Nine AND the defeated Destucto-Duck to turn invisible.  
To Be Continued 


	3. In the Enemy's Hands

Later, a vicious-looking yellow, black and red aircraft sped through the skies between the Negaverse Saint Canard and the Negaverse Duckburg. At the helm of the plane, Negaduck replied "Well, I've got to admit, we've done a pretty good job on this craft. At this rate, we'll in Duckburg in two minutes. Good thing I saved the blueprints for this machine years ago. Launchpad might have been a thick-skulled thug, but he DID have excellent attention to detail when it came to machinery. Thanks to my having the foresight to save the plans combined with YOUR magic, Morg, and YOUR strength, Steggers, we were able to completely build this plane from scratch within three hours."  
  
"Yeah! This is a pretty sweet piece of machinery all right, Lord Negaduck." Nega-Stegmutt admitted.  
  
"Indeed, but I don't see why we needed it. I could have teleported the three of us to Duckburg fairly easily." Nega-Morgana said.  
  
"True, partner, but you'd have to teleport a heavier load a longer distance after we recruited Destructo-Duck. Besides, you'd have to LEVITATE us over the ocean since we don't know EXACTLY where to find the last of my planned recruits; just that it would be somewhere in the ocean. We'd have no way of knowing how long you'd have to levitate the combined weight of the three of us AND Destructo-Duck and even YOUR powers aren't infinite; formidable, but NOT infinite. With the aircraft, we can travel at great speeds for prolonged periods and YOU can conserve your magic in case we run into any really persistent goody-goodies." Negaduck explained as he landed the craft right in the middle of Duckburg.  
  
As the aircraft's canopy opened, the Nice Nine launched their attack.  
  
"Tired of getting harassed by busybodies? Don't like getting your nice suit water-logged? Well, surrender RIGHT NOW, you oversized scoundrel." Nega=Liquidator said as he and Nega-Megavolt hit him with the water and electrictiy double-whammy before the evil dinosaur had a chance to make a move against them. Taking advantage of Nega-Stegmutt's current situation, Nega-Camille once more changed herself into an exact duplicate of Nega-Stegmutt and punched the weakening dinosaur right in the jaw rendering him unconscious just before she carried him and the still-unconscious Destructo-Duck onto the bronto=rocket and resumed her normal form.  
  
Nega-Morgana, meanwhile got ensnared by a set of Nega-Splatter's winged coils, which kept her arms too securely pinned for her to use her magic. Just in case, Nega-Magica zapped Nega-Morgana with a freeze spell and Nega-Moloculo levitated the frozen sorceress onto the bronto rocket. "Well done, my dear Magica. Excellent use of your freeze spell to trap my misguided daughter without hurting her." Nega-Moloculo said after he finished levitating Nega-Morgana onboard.  
  
Negaduck, meanwhile, got bushwhacked by two nutty-putty grenades and a set of strong vines, courtesy of Nega-Quackerjack and Nega-Bushroot respectively. The combination of the nutty putty and the vines was more than able to hold the evil duck more than long enough for Nega-Bulba to finish subduing Negaduck with a blast of his stun gun. "Excellent. The element of surprise, combined with teamwork, was the deciding factor. Now, all that remains will be to hold these four villains until the proper authorities are organized enough for these fiends to stand trial for their crimes." Nega-Bulba said as he carried Negaduck onto the bronto-rocket, which blasted off back to the Nice Nine's headquarters as soon as all the team members were onboard.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Negaduck woke up in a jail cell chained hand and foot to the back wall. Though he tried to get loose, the chains were pretty strong, as were the bricks and mortar the chains were attached to. Negaduck had to admit he was in a pretty tight spot, but one of the few things heroes and villains have in common is that the great ones don't give up no matter how bad the situation looks. Sure, they might alter their plans accordingly, but they don't give up. Seeing that his cell was being guarded by Nega-Megavolt, Nega-Bushroot and Nega-Quackerjack, the villain tried shouting to Nega-Megavolt. "Hey, dimbulb, remember way back when we were teenagers 23 years ago. Think back to when we first met. I robbed the entire Saint Canard senior prom and you tried, but failed, to stop me. Also think back to all the hassles I've caused you AND this city after that. Out of all of these losers, you've been fighting me the longest and, now that you've finally caught me, don't you want to pay me back for all the trouble I've caused to, not only you, but also the so-called innocents?" Negaduck asked.  
  
Nega-Megavolt answered "Actually, yes, but I'm going to let the COURTS decide your fate. It's the right thing to do.".  
  
"Figures. You goody-goodies are too WIMPY to pass judgment yourself. I mean, here I am, chained hand and foot and, thus, unable to dodge if you were to try to zap me and you also know I'm guiltier than a raccoon in a room full of garbage cans. Why not save the courts the hassle and taking me out of the picture RIGHT NOW? What's the matter? Too chicken, Sparky?" Negaduck taunted hoping to get Nega-Megavolt angry enough to try to zap him.  
  
"I may HATE being called Sparky, but I CAN control myself and I am NOT stupid enough to let you goad me in making a mistake that might aid in your escape." Nega-Megavolt said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Drat. I'm going to have to find another way of getting out of this." Negaduck thought to himself. Unfortunately, he was thoroughly searched while he was unconscious, which meant he had no weapons or lock picks on him. The mortar and stones were strong enough that he couldn't chip out a lock pick. Then it hit him; he was being held by do-gooders; people who had HEARTS. If he could convincingly play sick, one of his guards might come in to unlock his chains and rush him to the infirmary. It was an old ploy, to be sure, but as they say, cliches are cliches for a reason.  
  
"Excuse me, but I think I need immediate medical attention. I don't know what I have, but it could be serious. I mean, you want me at least just healthy enough to stand trial for my crimes, don't you?" Negaduck said weakly, coughly repeatedly as he did so. Though the villain was just acting, he was actually giving an Academy Award-worthy performance, which his guards fell for hook, line and sinker. When Nega-Bushroot unlocked his chains, Negaduck sucker-punched the mutant plant duck with all of his might. When Nega-Megavolt tried to zap Negaduck, the villain quickly grabbed the arm the super-charged rat was going to shoot his electrical bolt from and forcefully pointed it toward Nega-Quackerjack just as the zap was released. As the toymaker was shocked unconscious, Negaduck nailed Nega-Megavolt with a superb roundhouse kick to the back of the head followed by a hard elbow to the jaw, which put the electrically-powered rat out for the count before he could get off another zap. After that, Negaduck grabbed the keys to the cells and after saying "SUckers.", snuck off, wrapping his black cape completely around himself as to blend in better with the shadows.  
  
"Well, I'd better bust the others out, too. After all, I AM going to be needing them soon enough." Negaduck thought to himself as he crept around the dungeon corridors trying to get enough of a feel for the area to find the cell he was looking for. Sure enough, the fact that Nega-Splatter and Nega-Magica were the ones guarding the cell told him he had found the one he was looking for.   
  
"I know Morgana is a powerful sorceress, but her probability of egress is next to nothing in THOSE restraints." Nega-Splatter told Nega-Magica.  
  
"Yes, but Bulba doesn't want to take any chances, which is why he has both of us guarding her." Nega-Magica replied with a thick Hungarian accent.  
  
That exchange was all Negaduck needed to hear. He was pretty sure that was Morgana's cell BEFORE, but now he knew for certain. Still wrapped fully in his black cape, Negaduck crept up on the pair, slammed their heads together and employed a superb mule kick that finished putting Nega-Magica and Nega-Splatter out cold. Using the keys, Negaduck opened the cell door and pried one of the coils on Nega-Morgana's restraints loose enough for her to free one arm and use her magic to escape. With a quick mind-scan on her two unconscious guards, Nega-Morgana quickly found out where Nega-Stegmutt and Destructo-Duck were being held and then teleported herself and Negaduck to Nega-Stegmutt's cell, which was being guarded by Nega-Bulba and Nega-Liquidator.  
  
Using a freeze bolt on Nega-Liquidator and a lightning bolt on Nega-Bulba while she and Negaduck still had the eliminate of surprise, Nega-Morgana took out both of them while Negaduck opened Nega-Stegmutt's cell and saw that the dinosaur was being held in the middle of a pool of nutty-putty which counteracted his strength since he had nothing solid to push against. After turning the nutty-putty into harmless mist, Nega-Morgana levitated Nega-Stegmutt out of his cell and teleported herself, Negaduck and Nega-Stegmutt to Destructo-Duck's cell which was being guarded by Nega-Moloculo and Nega-Camille.   
  
Deciding not to waste any magic on these two guards, Nega-Morgana simply used a flying kick that nailed Nega-Camille while the sorceress still had the element of surprise and sent the shape-shifter flying right into Nega-Moloculo, who Nega-Morgana socked in the jaw while he was still getting up. Negaduck was about to open the cell door when Nega-Stegmutt, not being able to resist showing off his strength, ripped the cell door right off its hinges. Negaduck had met Destructo-Duck once before; when both villains were trying to steal a top-secret military super-weapon called the EGRET right out from under the noses of the heroic agents of F.O.W.L., who were assigned to guard the aforementioned EGRET; but this would be the first Negaduck would see his then rival without his infamous armor. Upon seeing Destructo-Duck without his armor for the very first time, Negaduck was visibly surprised that the armored evil-doer was actually a scrawny, scruffy duck with an eyepatch and a biker jacket. "THAT'S DESTRUCTO-DUCK?! This is the clown who fought me to a near-standstill when we were both trying to steal the EGRET?" Negaduck shouted out.  
  
"That's the name I've been going by for over six years, but I'm afraid I'm just not that imposing without my armor, ESPECIALLY when compared to the infamous Negaduck." the former Destructo-Duck admitted.  
  
"THAT'S a MAJOR understatement." Negaduck said outloud before adding "Hey, I seem to remember Launchpad telling me about an old rival of his from back when he was still working in Duckburg who happens to match your description. Your name wouldn't happen to be Fenton Crackshell, would you?" out of sheer curiousity.  
  
"Well, it's a name I haven't gone by in over six years but, yes, that IS the name I was born with. However, if you would help me get my armor back, I would be VERY grateful; even grateful enough to serve you." Crackshell said as Nega-Stegmutt ripped the chains holding him right out from out of the wall (Negaduck was just going unlock those chains with the keys but, once more, Nega-Stegmutt couldn't resist showing off his strength).  
  
"Well, you're pretty much useless to me WITHOUT the armor and I DID journey all the way from Saint Canard to Duckburg to try to recruit DESTRUCTO-DUCK so, I'll agree to your terms." Negaduck said as he unlocked the chains from Crackshell's wrists and ankles. Nega-Morgana made one last teleportation; teleporting all four villains to the impound room holding Negaduck's weapons and aircraft as well as Crackshell's Destructo-Duck armor.  
  
After Nega-Morgana repaired the armor with her magic and WHILE Negaduck was recovering all of his weapons, Crackshell said the special code words that reverted him to his evil armored alter-ego. Destructo-Duck then activated his chest cannon, blasted out the entire left wall of the impound room and, finally, used his mechanically enhanced strength to lift Negaduck's aircraft and carry it out to where the four villains would have plenty of take-off room.   
  
After he, Nega-Morgana, Nega-Stegmutt and Destructo-Duck were all onboard the aircraft, Negaduck then started it up and the four villains quickly took to the skies. As he piloted the aircraft out toward the ocean in search of his last recruit, Negaduck thought to himself "Well, this is going pretty well so far aside from all four of us being briefly captured by those no-good do-gooders. I've already gathered three of my four intended recruits and, with enough preparation, I might, just MIGHT be able to whip this bunch into a TRUE team.".  
  
To Be Continued 


	4. Recruiting Completed

About three hours after the four villains' joint escape, Negaduck's aircraft sped over a large ocean, the four villains inside kept an extra-sharp eye out for any clues that might lead them to find the last of Negaduck's intended recruits. At the craft's helm, Negaduck said "That fish will turn up; I'm certain of it. All we have to do is find a likely place for her to strike and wait her out. By the way, Morg, excellent job locating and destroying that tracking device Bulba planted on this craft.".  
  
Nega-Morgana admitted "Well, we had to stop anyway. Thanks to Megavolt, there was JUST enough energy left in this aircraft's battery for a ten-mile flight, so we had to stop while I recharged the plane's battery. Actually, I'm surprised there was even THAT MUCH power left in the battery; must have been residual energy he missed.".  
  
"Yeah, but we were STILL delayed an additional two hours because Morgana decided to charge up NEGADUCK'S battery as well, if you catch my drift, Stegmutt." Destructo-Duck quipped, to which Nega-Stegmutt wisely refrained from laughing (albeit with supreme effort).  
  
Nega-Morgana glared at Destructo-Duck with large sparks of mystic energy visible on her fingertips only to be stopped when Negaduck semi-calmly said "Look, Morg, let's wait until we've found our quarry and have safely landed this aircraft before you try teaching that insolent armored imbecile a lesson, but after we take care of THOSE details, THEN you can wail on him to your wonderfully black heart's content providing you don't KILL him. After all, he may YET prove useful.".  
  
Nega-Morgana nodded and restrained herself as Destructo-Duck gulped. Soon the four villains came across a transport ship carrying many tons of toxic waste assigned to go to a far-off island where the toxic waste could be safely disposed of. With eight battleships surrounding the transport ship, Negaduck figured their quarry wouldn't be able to resist going after that transport ship. Sure enough, a large shadowy figure emerged from the ocean and this figure's appearance coincided with the arrival of two giant squids who attacked the transport ship while the figure made a gesture of its arms which created a whirlpool large enough and strong enough to suck down four of the eight battleships.  
  
Not being able to resist the temptation to join in the fun, Negaduck activated the rapid-fire artillery cannon built into his airship's beak, which fired off literally a dozen high-powered artillery shells before any of the four battleships could get off even ONE. With three large holes in each battleship, each battleship began sinking fast, so all of the sailors onboard those battleships quickly got into the waiting life boats. Negaduck then proceeded to switch on the oil squirter/flamethrower combination weapon built into each wing. The resulting combination of the sprayed oil and unleashed flame completely incinerated sixteen of the life boats and everybody onboard said life boats. As the remaining life boats row off, Negaduck resisted the urge to go after them and, instead, switched on his airship's spotlight, aiming the light at the shadowy figure they saw earlier. Sure enough, there was a black female mutant fish just SLIGHTLY smaller than Nega-Stegmutt.  
  
"So these interlopers wish to intrude on ol' Neptunia's turf and cheat her out of some fun, eh? Well, that's just too bad for THEM." The fish said as she let out a set of very powerful sonic blasts that shot out right from her mouth with she used her water-control powers to blast at the aircraft from below with heated gushers just as the squids she was controlling finished stealing the toxic waste.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Before we continue, I'd like to point out a few things concerning the Negaverse Neptunia.  
  
She and her Normalverse counterpart have the same origin but that's where the only similarity they have. There are actually SEVERAL key differences between the Negaverse and Normalverse Neptunias. First off, Nega-Neptunia is significantly bigger (like I said just SLIGHTLY smaller than Nega-Stegmutt). Second, Nega-Neptunia's coloration is black rather than green. Third, Nega-Neptunia doesn't need the horn to control the creatures of the sea; she can do it merely by thought. Fourth, Nega-Neptunia can emit very powerful sonic blasts from her vocal cords. Fifth, Nega-Neptunia can control the movement and temperature of any water within her immediate proximity. Finally, Nega-Neptunia actually LOVES toxic waste because it made her into something much better than she was before, so she steals toxic waste at every opportunity and uses the stolen waste to constantly improve her own mutation (which is WHY Nega-Neptunia is so much larger and more powerful than her Normalverse counterpart AND why she has a black coloration.  
  
With that explaination out of the way, let's get back to the story  
***********************************************************************  
  
Negaduck skillfully piloted his aircraft as to evade both the repeated sonic barrage AND the errupting multiple gushers and, as soon as he flew the airship close enough he opened the canopy and ejected both Destructo-Duck and Nega-Stegmutt from the back seat, sending them both flying right at her. Nega-Stegmutt tripped Nega-Neptunia up with his tail before he lifted her up with one hand and slammed her on to the ground just before nailing her with a flying elbow smash.  
  
Nega-Neptunia, however, being almost Nega-Stegmutt's size and have a body conditioned to withstand ocean bottom pressures, was just as strong and tough as the evil dinosaur and nailed him with a point blank range sonic blast, though she WAS caught in Destructo-Duck's electro-net which shocked her unconscious. Grabbing the unconscious Nega-Stegmutt, Destructo-Duck then switched on his jet pack which allowed him to fly to the nearest beach with both Nega-Stegmutt and Nega-Neptunia in tow, followed close behind by Negaduck and Nega-Morgana in their airship.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Nega-Neptunia woke up a few minutes later after she was dragged out far enough away from the water to be in a better listening postion (and Nega=Morgana had a chance to get in a few zaps on Destucto-Duck for the crack he made earlier). Nega-Neptunia saw all four of her captors and, in a tone of recognition, said simply "I'm really very sorry, Negaduck. If I would have known it was you, I wouldn't have blasted at you like that."  
  
"You KNOW her? I thought you only knew OF her." Nega-Morgana said, glaring at Negaduck in a manner that indicated EXTREMELY jealous.  
  
"Now, now, take it easy, Morg, I only met her ONCE and nothing really happened. Even if it DID, I never said we were exclusive. You're just as free to see other guys as I am to see other women." Negaduck said in a nervous tone.  
  
"Well, it WAS a bit over three-and-a-half years since we last met and I HAVE changed in a lot of ways, so I can see why you might not recognize me at first. Hey! What to you MEAN "'nothing really happened'", you yellow-jacketed Don Juan?". Nega-Neptunia said simply.  
  
This comment set off Nega-Morgana REALLY quickly as she started pitching fireballs and lightning bolts at Negaduck, who started running as quickly as he could (hey, he's not a coward, but he's not a TOTAL idiot either), only to get tripped up by an ice-patch conjured up in front of him AND get scooped up in a compact magic tornado that carried Negaduck right back to Nega-Morgana, who fired two lightning bolts into the middle of the tornado, which dissipated soon after the double-zap. "Ha Ha Ha Ha! Gotcha, witchiepoo. He was right nothing happened between us; I only said it did to see what you would do to him." Nega-Neptunia laughed as she let out a sonic blast at Nega-Morgana, who redirected it with the combination of a curved funnel and a large megaphone conjured from pure mystic energy. The redirected blast, magnified 100 times by the megaphone, knocked the evil super-fish out cold.  
  
However, soon after Nega-Neptunia got knocked out by a magnified version of her own attack, Nega-Morgana gets ensnared from behind by a set of super-strength magical energy coils, courtesy of Nega-Magica, who was standing right in front to the rest of the Nice Nine.  
  
"Hey, how did you goody-goodies find us? I thought Morg destroyed your homing device." the just-recovering Negaduck said, glaring at the Nice Nine.  
  
"She DID," Nega-Bulba admitted before adding "but the combined magic energies of Magica and Moloculo were able to produce, first, a tracking spell powerful enough to find you anywhere in the world and, then, a teleportation spell to take us to where you are. I must admit, however, it took us a while to gather all the ingredients needed to make the spells work with maximum effectiveness. Now, thanks to that little exchange between Morgana and Neptunia and Magica's energy coils, it's down to nine against three, Negaduck." matter-of-factly.  
  
Destructo-Duck used the speed of his turbo-charged tank tread wheel to roll up to Nega-Camille and punch her lights out before she could use her shape-changing-powers. Following that, Destructo-Duck quickly threw the subdued shape-shifter right into Nega-Megavolt hard enough to knock HIM out before he could even attempt a zap.  
  
Meanwhile, Nega-Stegmutt grabbed Nega-Bushroot, Nega-Quackerjack and Nega-Splatter by their necks before they could start any attacks and said with a sadistic smile "Let's pretend that you three do-gooders are on fire!" as he started slamming all three of them up and down on the ground repeatedly with sadistic glee saying "Put out the good guys! Put out the good guys! Put out the good guys!" in a sing-song voice.  
  
Staggering to her feet, Nega-Neptunia spotted Nega-Liquidator and used her water control powers to cause him to move, in spite of himself, in a tidal wave motion against Nega-Magica and Nega-Moloculo. Once Nega-Liquidator was splashed into the two magic users, Nega-Neptunia then increased Nega-Liquidator's temperature literally to the boiling point, saying "Oh geeze, is that too warm for you two? Well, I'll just have to cool you off." with sadistic glee as the sociopathic super-fish then reduced Nega-Liquidator's temperature to literally freezing.  
  
While all of this was going on, Negaduck and Nega-Bulba were matching each other weapon-for-weapon and move-for-move. Though Negaduck was smart enough to de-magnetize all of his weapons after that bit with the Normalverse Taurus Bulba, the cybernetic man-bull still had enough gear to give the villain pause; or so it seemed. About the same time Nega-Stegmutt and Nega-Neptunia were trouncing two-thirds of the Nice Nine on their own, was the same time that Negaduck had lured Nega-Bulba right where he wanted the man-bull; right in the path of his airship's weapons. While Nega-Bulba's attention was on Negaduck himself, the evil duck pressed a button in a remote control hidden in his jacket and the massive cyborg got blasted from behind by both the artillery cannon AND the oil sprayers/flame-throwers.   
  
The combined impact of those weapons weakened Nega-Bulba 95% just as Nega-Morgana got free of the just dissipated magic coils ensnaring her. Seeing that Nega-Morgana, Nega-Stegmutt, Nega-Neptunia and Detructo-Duck were all freed up and Bulba was so badly damaged made Negaduck give a smug smile and reply "I would say the odds are more like FIVE-to-ONE, my favor, Bulbsy.".  
  
Nega-Bulba was no coward, but he was still smart enough to know when to call a temporary withdrawl, which he demonstrated by using the last bit of his power to switch on his horns' anti-gravity rays, aiming at his eight defeated teammates, and his heel jets. As Nega-Bulba was slowly flying out, he tossed out a smoke bomb he kept in his police uniform shirt to conceal his exit and activated his last ditch escape-device; a teleportation device he ALSO kept concealed in his police uniform shirt. By the time the smoke cleared, the Nice Nine was gone. All that was left was a piece of paper that Negaduck picked up. The writing on the paper read:   
  
"Do not think this is over, Negaduck. Someday, the Nice Nine WILL be victorious and unlike YOUR temporary victory today, THAT triumph WON'T be short lived. Your tyranny is NEARLY at an end.".  
  
Still, Negaduck couldn't resist somewhat of an evil smile, knowing how he and his new recruits just kicked tail on a whole bunch of do-gooders. With that, Negaduck walked over to his plane, took out a bottle of chilled champagne along with five glasses and said "All in all, we didn't do that badly. Sure, we had, and STILL HAVE, a few bumps to work out on our way toward becoming a truly great team, but there is a GREAT DEAL of potential too. Once we all learn to work together as one cohesive unit, I'd be willing to wager that WE would be virtually invincible.", pouring the champagne into the glasses as he got to this part.  
  
"Now," Negaduck continued as he carried a glass each to Nega-Morgana, Nega-Stegmutt, Nega-Neptunia and Destructo-Duck, "I would like to propose a toast; to the NEW Fearsome Five.".  
  
"TO US!" the five villains all said in unison as they clicked their glasses together.  
  
The End (though a sequel will be on its way once I think up the right details)  
***********************************************************************  
  
As I said before, almost every character even mentioned in this story is either copyrighted by Disney or by other fan-fic writers, so I wrote this story with absolutely NO profit motive and profusely apologize to the other fan-fic-writers for using their ideas. 


End file.
